Mysterious Breez
by VampyressAuthoress
Summary: Mysterious Breez has just been fired from her job and is now living with Max and the gang at Martinez's house in Arizona. Could this stranger be the mother of Fang who is supposebly dead. Is she even a mother? Or just another doomed experiment? ON HOLD
1. Life is Changing

I looked at the students in my classroom and smiled; I loved teaching so much. It actually made me look normal let me live a normal life. I looked at the clock and realized it was almost time to go. "Alright guys. Don't forget to write the poem about your hero for homework! I'll see you next week!" I exclaimed with a smile. All of my students told me good-bye and left with a smile on their faces.

Thirty minutes later I got a call from the secretary in the office telling me that Mr. Pruitt wanted to see me in his office. Asap.

Not to sound high of myself or anything, but I'm probably one of the best teachers here. Sure I hadn't been teaching long but every student in my class had a 98 or above. This is very good for either my Honor Poetry classes or my AP Poetry classes.

"Hello Mr. Pruitt," I said kindly as I walked into his office. "How are you doing today?"

"Swell," he said sarcastically. I'll be honest; he's the grumpiest man I've ever met and I really don't like him but you can't pick your bosses. "Sit down Miss Breez," he barked.

Obviously I'm Miss Breez. Mystery Jen Breez is my full name. I did as he said and sat down in one of the leather chairs. "I'm sorry Miss Breez but I'm firing you," he said, without sadness in his voice I must point out.

I was stunned. "What? Why?" I asked, looking him in the eyes.

"Because. You still haven't gotten rid of your red chunky highlights in your black hair. Teachers feel like I'm bending the rules for you. You also are a suspicious young girl," he said glaring at me.

You've got to be kidding. Okay. So what if I had midnight black hair with a few red low/high lights. And so what if under my black hair was a darker red color. It's just hair. I'm a poet for heaven's sake! "You can't fire me because of my hair or because I'm 'suspicious'. That's like Brutus killing Caesar because he was 'ambitious'!" I shouted.

He was obviously confused about my simile. No wonder he's a principal; he doesn't use English every day. "I'm sorry but you're fired. Go get your things and go home," he commanded, his face getting an ugly red color.

I stood up, with my chin high. I know who sent that suspicious crap in. My brother.

"Actually I think I'll leave my stuff here. Maybe the next teacher you hire will like it considering it's about poetry," I said as I turned around.

"It's also because every student in your class is an _emo_," he drug the last word out.

I spun around, full of rage. "My students express themselves. They aren't _emos_; you're an ass. You don't care about this school or the students. You just like the money you get. I hope you die very soon," I yelled. I couldn't believe that he said my students were emo; he was old he didn't even know what that meant! Ugh.

He puffed up and his face turned redder. "Get out now."

"Glad to," I said with a smile. I walked out the door and slammed it behind me. He was a living Satan; he needed to get back where he belonged.

I walked out with my head held high and a smile on my face. I didn't even go back to my old classroom; I just walked outside and to my little red 1993 Subaru Liberty.

"Mystery!" I heard someone shout. I turned around and saw the librarian, Mr. Lorenzo **(A/N: This is the librarian from the school that they went to while they were staying at Anne Walker's house. I wasn't sure what his name was so I just picked a name!)** running towards me with a smile on his face. "Hey. Do you want to go out to dinner tonight?" he asked. I saw hope in his eyes, so I looked down.

"No. I'm sorry. I just got fired so I'm going to go find my family in Arizona," I said sadly. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and he smiled. I got in my car and shut the door. "Sorry but I just kinda want to sit in my car for a little bit so could you leave?" I said looking down at the steering wheel.

"You have my number, right?" He asked and I nodded. "Well call me anytime you want to," he said. I could tell her was smiling by the lightened tone in his voice.

"I will," I said with a sad smile. I heard him walk away and the expolsive headache came. I tried hard not to cry out; I didn't want Greg **(A/N: I just made up his first name lol!) **to come running back or anything. That's the last thing I needed.

Images of a house in Arizona, a group of avian kids, my big brother, a talking dog and two regular dogs, and a picture of a baby with wings. I heard weird voices in my head and a few barks. Just like when it happened, it ended.

I knew I had to get home and pack a backpack. I think I broke every car law and regulation while I raced to my house in a Kentucky valley. No one lived in this little valley that I had found while flying over Kentucky.

Oh yeah… I didn't tell you. I have wings and I have for about 16 years. I'm 32 years old, by the way. Never been married but I have had a child… But it died during child birth…

_14 black shirts, 7 pairs of black pants, plenty of socks and undergarments…_ I started making a list as I grabbed a bag and went into my bedroom that was on the one and only floor. After grabbing clothes, I grabbed toilotries, a blanket, and lots of food. I put on my last pair of black pants, a white long sleeve shirt, and then a black and white striped shirt of it. I threw on a pair of black Chucks **(A/N: Converse, Hightops, Highs, Lowtops, Lows, Chuck Taylors, etc.)** I had to admit it to myself; I looked almost 19. Cool.

I put the black backpack on my back, took a running start, and unfurled my wings. They were about 25 feet across aand the were black with white under-feathers; they also had red tips, which looked really cool when the sun hit them.

I flew straight towards the sky and when I was above the trees, I poured on the super speed. I'd reach Arizona in no time.


	2. Who's Coming?

**Authoress Note: Sup guys?!? This is going to be from Max's point of view but most the time it'll be from Mystery's. So obviously I don't own the Maximum Ride stories or JP's characters. BUT I do own Mystery so OH! Haha. Anyway… LifeIsAboutReading!**

**~LifeIsAboutRunningFree**

"You're being very quiet," I heard my mom said. I looked up, thinking she was talking to me, but I saw her looking- no glaring -at Jeb. He looked down sheepishly and my mom stood up. Have I ever told you how amazing my mom is? Well… Just did.

Anyway… you SHOULD know our story; if you don't then… GET WITH THE PROGRAM! Angel is 7 now and she is truly my little baby. She's kinda a scary seven year old but oh well. Her brother is the Gasman and his name says it all. He's great with bombs and is only 9 years old. Nudge… What can I say about Nudge… Well she's only 11. And… well she talks a lot and it gets really annoying and you always clamp your hand over her mouth. She also is like technical magnet. Oh and she loves fashion.

Iggy is our blind cook who can somehow see when there's lots of white and he can… Well… Feel colors. He's 16 but he's a couple months younger then I am but he beats me height wise. Fang… Oh what can I say about Fang… He's so gorgeous… Um… Gorgeous for an emo kid. Ha-ha. Don't tell him I said that or he'll kill me. He's a month or two older than Iggy but not older than me.

Who is me exactly? Well I'm Maximum Ride and I'm the leader of our flock. I'm also the half-sister of Ella and… Ari (he's dead though…). I'm also the daughter of Valencia Martinez and, sadly, Jeb Batchelder.

Anyway… Back to whole Jeb-being-quiet thing.

"Yeah. We're going to have a visitor today…" he said trailing off.

"Is it someone from the school?" Angel said as she tried to teach Total to fly.

Jeb got quiet and I stiffened. I was sitting on a porch swinging chair next to Fang; Ella, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Total were in the front yard. I looked up at my mom, and Jeb who were sitting on rocking chairs. I felt Fang's hand making small circles between my wings; it felt so good that I relaxed. Sad, isn't it? Rub Maximum Ride's back and she'll be nice and relaxed!

"Kinda," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. My mom's glare became more piercing.

"Max? Fang? Go over somewhere in the yard. Jeb and I need to talk," my mom commanded. I was actually a little scared and I practically flew (Ha-ha. Get it? We have wings… fly… Oh forget it!) to Ella. Fang was right behind me; he was a stealthy guy, I didn't even hear him get off the swing.

We all sat down in the yard when we heard my mom start yelling. "You got her fired!! You are so selfish Jeb! You're taking her whole life from her!"

"Calm down Valencia. She's coming here. She probably already is here," Jeb said, attempting to calm her down.

"Well that'll be good! I'd love to have another mom around the house. At least she'll care!!"

Geez. My mom was practically screaming.

We huddled up and we winced when my mom screamed in frustration. "Who do you think is coming?" I whispered.

"Probably someone's mom," Fang joked.

I glared at him and he flashed me one of those rare smiles. "Yeah. Or maybe it's a limited edition Eraser," Iggy said sarcastically.

"I wouldn't be surprised. I mean, I don't trust Jeb very much. It started whenever he just showed up at the School. He never did explain why he was there. Don't you wonder why he wa-" Nudge was cut off by Ella's hand.

I nodded my head in thanks and she smiled at me. "It's probably like the director of something," Ella said with a grimace. "I hope it's someone who won't take you away," she said with a weepy voice. Iggy put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. She blushed when I lifted my eyebrows.

My mom whispered something and I barely caught her. It sounded like she said mystery or something.


	3. Mysterious Breezes in a Punch

When I landed in the forest my wing somehow hit a branch. Ouch. I'll have to have Valencia look at it whenever I got there. Kinda convient that she was a vet and I had avian DNA… See the irony? I hid behind a tree and was watching a group of kids. For some reason I couldn't take my eyes off the olive-colored skin boy who looked emo-ish.

Apparently I had been spotted because I heard Valencia whisper my name. I came out of hiding, my wings hidden under my clothes. She ran towards me with her arms wide open. I'm not sure how long we hugged but apparently it had been kinda long. Someone made a noise in their throat and I opened my eyes.

Jeb…

I pulled away from Valencia and went right towards him. "You jerk! Can you ever leave my life alone?!" I yelled. "How come you can't just let me live my life?!"

Jeb looked guilty and the children looked absolutely shocked. "I had to bring you here and your job was the only way I could," he said with his arms crossed.

I glared at him and snapped out my wings. "These aren't part of my job! You graffted these onto me! You destroyed me!" I growled. I winced when my right wing came out considering that I had hit a branch. It must've pulled out a feather or two. Very painful.

He put his hands up in a surrendering motion. "I'm sorry Mystery but I had to…" he trailed off.

I pulled in my wings and growled at him, showing my fangs. "I have to have blood every month Jeb! That's not right! This isn't just avian DNA! You put vampire in me too! You let them change me just like you let them change Ari! My own nephew Jeb! And not to mention that you asked Valencia for an egg to test your Avian experiment on your own daughter!" I couldn't help but yell at him; everyone he touched became an experiment.

He looked sad for a moment when I mentioned Ari but became very angry. Such a drama king.

**Max's POV**

So some girl was just hugging my mom for like five minutes, I'm guessing they're like buddies from high school or something. Anyway she completely torn into Jeb, so she's like my hero right now. When she flashed out her wings, the whole flock looked shocked. They were so long and beautiful. They reminded me of Fang's wings except Fang doesn't have red tips. The girl actually reminded me of Fang. They had the exact same olive skin color and she had long black hair that actually had red dye in it. She had it like under all the black and in her bangs. Kinda weird but kinda cool.

Boy was she pissed. When she flashed but looked like fangs at Jeb, I actually got a little scared. Me. Maximum Ride.

Jeb put his hands up in a surrendering motion. "I'm sorry Mystery but I had to…"

Mystery. That was a cool name. It completely fit too because she was a mystery to me. "I have to have blood every month Jeb! That's not right! This isn't just avian DNA! You put vampire in me too! You let them change me just like you let them change Ari! My own nephew Jeb! And not to mention that you asked Valencia for an egg to test your Avian experiment on your own daughter!"

He looked sad for a moment when I mentioned Ari but became very angry. And I almost started cracking up because his face was bright red. And I mean bright red. Almost like a fire truck; that red.

I started thinking about what she said. So she was a vampire and actually drank blood. Ew. Also… she was Ari's aunt which mean there is a 50% chance she's my aunt too. I can definitley tell that we're related; we both don't like Jeb. Honestly I was glad that I came from my mom's egg (I think it's funny that we're born from eggs. Get it? Wings. Birds. Eggs. Got it? Good.) I wouldn't want any other mom.

"Next time don't ask me what I do for a living!" Jeb shouted weakly. That was a terrible comeback; he wasn't going to gain anything from that.

"Well I taught kids to write poetry for a living Jeb! And you know that me being changed had nothing to do with me asking about your job!" she yelled back.

"Well now your unemployed," Jeb growled. His growl by the way is totally lame. He puts too much 'owww' in his growl; he needs to put more 'grrrr'. "And the reason we did it was because you were dying!"

"Well Jeb, if I was dead maybe I'd be with my baby right now," she snarled. Now her snarl and growl is way more effective because she has fangs, which is pretty scary.

He let out a dry laugh. "Would you actually want that baby? Even though you have no idea who the father is and you were in the middle of high school?" Jeb asked, clearly amused.

My mom looked enraged. I guess you don't ask someone if they would've wanted their baby because they go bananas.

I was a little surprised when I saw Mystery grin. "Yes I would Jeb," she hissed and he looked uneasy. Her eyes softened a little bit and I actually got a little mad. She should be kicking Jeb's a-

_Butt? You were going to say butt right Max? _Angel's voice ran in my head. I looked at her and nodded.

"You have something on your face, Jeb," Mystery said with a devilish smile. I almost missed her swing her fist towards his face. I heard a crunch and I actually winced. "Oh my mistake. It was just my fist," Mystery said with a smile.


	4. The Avian Vampiress

**Authoress Note: Lol lol lol! I love that last part. I don't know about you guys but I thought it was the funniest thing! Ever. Except Blonde Jokes… That is the funniest FanFiction ever… Oh goodness! Hope you like my story! Remember reviews are nice and that review button doesn't bite. I promise. Ha-ha. Also flames and praise ARE welcomed! I'm going to start giving shout outs but I need reviews to do so. Lol. It's ok… No hard feelings! LifeIsAboutWriting**

Mystery POV

I looked at Jeb's nose and actually winced. Blood was just pooring out of his nose. "Hey Jeb, I'm sorry and all but you don't take away my job and tell me my kid was unwanted in one 'punch'," I said with a smile as I held my hand out. He probably thought I was bipolar; I'm not. He just infuriates me.

"I… understand," he said as he spit out some blood. "Maybe my nose will get straight," he added with false hope.

"I doubt it. Maybe it'll get worse," Valencia grinned. She was cracking up along with all the kids.

"Val? May I have some ice?" Jeb asked as I helped him up. You're probably wondering why I'm helping him up; well he is my brother… Even though I punched him, I kinda got to help him.

You're also probably trying to figure out I can handle the blood. I mean with me being part vampire and all. I have amazing control; some blood actually makes me sick.

Jeb has the blood that could make me very sick if I drank it. Which is great because he makes me sick period.

I watched as Val took Jeb inside and I looked over at the kids. "Hello. My name is Mysterious Breez, just call me Mystery or Myst," I said with a smile.

A young girl who has blonde hair and blue eyes looked at me and smiled. "My name is Angel and this is my bear Celeste," she said pointing to an angelic bear. "And this is Total, he's my dog," she added as she bent down the pet the black furball at her feet.

"I'm the Gasman, Angel's big brother," a boy next to her, who looked a lot like her, said as he puffed out his chest.

"I'm Nudge! You're so pretty. I love your name. I wish I had a name like that but I like Nudge. Nudge is a go-." The girl with the creamy chocolate skin was stopped when a boy next to her put a hand over her mouth.

I smiled. "It's nice to meet you guys. Letmme guess… Angel is 7, the Gasman is 9, and Nudge is 11," I guessed.

Angel and the Gasman gasped; I'm sure Nudge would've too if she didn't have a hand over her mouth. "How did you know that?" they both asked.

"Not sure. Maternal instincts maybe? Or I have a power to know people's ages," I guessed with a shrug.

"I'm Iggy," the tall, pale, strawberry-blonde said with a smile.

I looked at him. "You're blind, right?" I asked kindly.

"Oh my gosh! I'm blind!" he said with mock horror in his voice.

"You're definitley a sarcastic guy," I muttered and he grinned.

"Fang," the olive skinned emo said.

"And I'm Maximum Ride, but everyone calls me max," the dirty blonde said.

"Ah. So you're my neice," I said with a smile as I walked over to her.

"I believe so," she said with a blank expression.

"Sorry about punch-," I started but she cut me off.

"Don't be sorry. He totally had it coming. I've wanted to do that to him for a while but I never could," Max said with a shrug.

I laughed. "You're my neice, that's for sure. We both despise Jeb; I think we'll get along swell,"

She grinned and nodded her head.

"So what are you?" Angel asked slowly. She's the mind-reader, she must've seen my thoughts. "I did," she replied with a smile.

"I'm a so-called Avian American who can actually shape-shift. I'm also a… Um… Vampire," I said with a shrug. It was no big deal… Really.

"What other powers do you have?" Angel asked at the same time the Gasman exclaimed, "Vampire!?"

"Well… I'm very stealthy but that's part of being _vampyr_. I can go invisible for long periods of time. I can do mental shields and physical shields **(A/N: Like Bella and Aro's bodyguard from Twilight!)** and I have control over air and fire," I answered, as I felt my little fangs. "And yes I'm part vampiress," I added as I looked at the Gasman.

"But how are you outside? Do you sleep in a coffin? Do you drink blood? If you're stabbed with silver or a wooden stake, do you die?" Nudge asked quickly.

I grinned. "All myths except for the blood. I can be outside at any time of day but I'm strongest when it's dark. I sleep in a regular bed; coffins remind me of dead people, which is really depressing. If I was stabbed, the wound would heal in at least a minute." I tried to answer her questions short and to the point. Maybe she'd learn to get to the point instead of ranting.

"What about the blood?" Iggy and Max asked at the same time. I also took note that they were very pale and looked very cautious.

I took a deep breath. "I drink either my own blood or an animal that is dying," I answered. "I do have blood and for some reason it works if I just bite myself, that way I'm not as lustful for blood. If an animal is in a lot of pain and dying, then I drink its blood to put it out of it's misery," I explained.

"Have you ever drank Eraser blood?" Fang asked. I couldn't help but notice how silent he could be, I almost forgot that he was here.

I smiled guiltly. "Yes I have but that Eraser had it coming. Plus he was in pain; just living by my policy."

Everyone chuckled at that.

**Thank you maxride333 for all of your reviews. If you sent a review, I'm sorry either I deleted it, my inbox deleted it, or I just hadn't started shout outs. Lol. The next chapter is going to skip forward a few days!**


	5. And Your Kid is

"So you're a mom?" Max asked.

I closed my eyes. Thinking about my dead baby… "Maybe we shouldn't talk about that. Her wing is hurt, your mom needs to look at it Max," Angel said sweetly. I opened my eyes and flashed her a grateful smile.

"Yeah. Let me take you inside," Max said with a smiled as she started skipping towards the house.

I heard Fang chuckle. "What?" I asked.

"Max must be totally happy because of that punch because she never skips. She's Max; she doesn't skip," he stated with a little smile. I saw the flicker of emotion in his eyes and the slight emotion tone. Then in a matter of seconds it was gone. He's obviously Mr. Mask in this group.

"Well that's good to know," I said with a little smile.

Valencia appeared in the doorway. "Max told me that you need my medical expertise," she said sarcastically.

"Oh yes indeed. I don't know how I'll pay you back," I said with a little sorrow. I had money but I would use that if I'm on the run again.

"You don't need to pay me back; I have to deal with this everyday," Valencia joked.

"I could teach the kids. Max on Mondays, Fang on Tuesday, and so on," I suggested. Val looked ecstatic so did the kids except for the three older ones. "I have to teach… It's part of my life that was rudely taken away from me," I snarled pointly at Jeb. He looked down and rubbed the back of his neck.

"How does that sound guys? School one day a week at the house? Free on Sundays," Val said with a little bit of excitement in her voice.

Max seemed to think about it and the others looked at her, awaiting her decision. She was certainly the leader. "Free on Sundays sound like a church day or something. How about no Mondays?" Max suggested.

Val shrieked happily. "That's fantastic! Oh thank you!" She got up and did a major group hug with all of the kids. She turned towards me and wrapped me in a hug. I groaned. "Val. My wing," I gasped.

She pulled away quickly with her hands covering her mouth. "I'm so sorry. Let's go to the bathroom where I can check it out." We both walked to the bathroom and she examined my wing.

_Fang reminds me of you_ Val thought.

I looked up at her. **It's a good thing I made it so Angel can't read our minds. Why does he remind you of me?**

_He's as stealthy and quiet as you. He ever looks and acts like you. You could be his twin sister._

I shrugged my shoulders and watched her dress up my wound. "Thanks Val," I sighed. I could already feel it start to heel properly. She smiled and nodded her head. We stood up and walked out but almost ran into a pouty Angel.

"You blocked my mind," she whined, crossing her arms.

"Of course I do. Eavesdroppers are not very good people. You should really stay out of people's minds unless it's a necessity," I scolded lightly.

"But every time is a necessity; I like knowing what people think about everything and everyone," she pouted and Val hugged her.

"Sorry sweetie but some adult conversations should remain among the adults," Valencia cooed. She was such a great mom; Max and Ella were very lucky to have her as their mom.

"How about you tell us how you two ladies met? Did you go to school together? Are you guys like sisters? How well do you know each other?" Nudge rambled off questions.

"We should really go into the living room for a story like that," Jeb declared. Valencia and I looked at one another and nodded. "Everyone to the living room!" he bellowed, even though everyone in the household was at a five foot radius.

We all walked into the cozy, green living room. Green had a very calming affect and the brown couch gave it an earthy feel to it. It also had the smell of baked cookies; Val made the best cookies ever.

"As you guys know Mystery and I are 'brother and sister'. My mother adopted her because Mystery was living in an abusive home," Jeb began as we sat down.

"Maybe I should tell everything Jeb," I suggested. Whenever he talked about me, he always made me sound so… troubled. Jeb slowly nodded. "It's true, I lived in an abusive household and Jeb's mom was more than happy to adopt a young ten year old girl that needed a loving family. But I started to realize that wasn't the only reason she wanted a girl. Jeb's father, Thomas, and Jeb were both very… Logical," I began. "Jeb's mother was always by herself so she adopted me. She became a very great friend of mine, she was how I wish my birthmother had been. She died when I was about thirteen but when she left I was kinda always used as the specimen to Thomas. He was buddy-buddy with ter Borcht," I paused to see if there was any recognition. There was.

"They wanted to experiment with me so they took me to the School. Jeb is about ten years older than me and he always promised that he protect me. But he didn't, at least not whenever it involved our dad or ter Borcht. But I was pregnant at the time, only about a month, when they grafted the avian DNA with mine. So the fetus grew faster than a regular baby and it made me very weak but I wanted that baby," I stated sadly as I glared at Jeb. "When I was giving birth, I was dying as well which is why I have vampyr DNA in me because it kinda regenerates you. When I woke up, Jeb told me that my baby had died during childbirth. I was permitted to leave the School as long as I didn't tell anyone what the school had done; I kept my promise. I went to college and got a job at a school in West Virginia. I taught poetry but was fired because of the nimrod sitting across from me," I snarled.

Jeb looked guilty again. Val looked sad. And the flock… well… they looked at a loss for words.

"If your baby had survived, would it had been a bird?" the Gasman asked with a smile.

Jeb cleared his throat. "There is the possibility that it would've been born as a avian. But it's dead so we'll never know."

I narrowed my eyes. He was lying. "You're lying," I growled.

His eyes got wide and he stood up. "No I'm not."

"Yes you are. I developed the power to tell lies from the truth. Where is my baby?!" I snarled.

Jeb looked like he had just pissed his pants. "Mystery, we can't talk about this right now. Not in front of the children."

"WE are NOT children, Jeb," Max snarled with a growl. "We've see more action than you ever have now speak," she spat out.

"You're baby is alive," Jeb whimpered as he backed up to the door.

"Tell me Jeb," I said as I jumped over the couch. He better tell me or he'll have to deal with a very pissed off avian vampiress who has been missing out on her child's life.

He mumbled something that I couldn't make out. I glared. "Fang," he spoke out.

I straightened up and looked over my shoulder to the fourteen year old who resembled me so. 


	6. The Files Were a Lie

**Max's POV:**

Wow. Mystery was Fang's mom. Fang actually had an avian for a mom. They didn't even need an embryo, he was born with wings! That's amazing. I never saw that coming. (There is no sarcasm in that comment.) So I had a vet for a mom and he had an avian. Huh.

I looked at Fang and saw a ton of emotions fly on his face. First there was a little bit of shock; probably from hearing his name and then realizing that his mom wasn't dead. Then there was pure happiness because now he realized he did have a mom. Then it was like anger. Huh? Anger?

"I can't believe this. You're saying I have a mom," he sneered. Mystery stepped back, probably shocked by his reaction too.

"Yes, you actually do," Jeb mumbled.

"But in those stupid files it said my mom was like seventeen when she had me and that she put me up for adoption," Fang stated.

Jeb looked confused for a moment. "Papers?" he mumbled to himself. Then it was like a light bulb went on. Jeb smiled. "I told you, everything is a test. That encrypted message that you found at the Institute don't mean anything. They were literally whitecoats typing in any number they thought of," Jeb explained.

I couldn't believe it. I looked at Fang and he nodded. We both lunged towards Jeb and we would've made it if Mystery didn't get in the way. "You're setting a bad example for the younger ones," Valencia scolded as Mystery held us.

"I don't care! Do you know how long we stayed up trying to figure those out when we were in West Virginia?!" I yelled.

Mystery lost her balance and we both fell on her. "Wait. You guys were in West Virginia?" she asked.

I looked at her. "Yeah. Anne Walker was trying to keep us safe but she really wasn't and she enrolled us into this major stupid school and I met Sam and Fang met Red Haired Wonder 1," I growled.

"Anne Walker? The Director of the School. She looked up at Jeb as she pushed us off. You let Anne Walker take care of them? Are you kidding me?!" she shrieked. Well hey. She might not be my real aunt but we certainly had a lot in common. She whipped around to face me. "What school?"

I looked at Fang and he shrugged his shoulders. "William Pruitt was our principal," Fang stated. Mr. Pruitt. Good times.

Mysterious' eyes widened. "That's where I taught." She snapped her fingers. "Now I know why you look familiar, Max. I was one of the teachers in the lounge with the librarian, Mr. Lorenzo. We were trying to push the guys with the tazers," she stated wide-eyed.

Jeb cleared his throat. "I started calling you Fang because the vampyr DNA saved your mom," he stated looking at Fang who was looking at Mystery with interest. I knew he hadn't been mad about his mom; he was mad because he hated being disappointed about his theories on the files we found. It had just been another crappy test that the whitecoats decided to put us through.

_You should let Fang and his mother bond now. He's going to need her._ the Voice rang out.

**Why will he need her Voice? Is something going to happen?**

_He's going to need her advice and every man needs his mom sooner or later._

I snorted. Man. Hahaha. The Voice called Fang a man.

**Authoress Note: Sorry that it's so short but I'm getting a writer's block. EEK! Any suggestions about what I should do? I really would like some help. Haha.**

**: I know that cliffy was very terrible to anyone who read it but I had to go to bed and my mom and I got in this argument because I was like "Just let me finish mom. I literally have like a paragraph to write." It was pretty funny… Lol. And thank you for the compliment and the review!**

**Maxride333: It has been awhile hasn't it? Anyway that was a total DUN DUN DUN moment. **

**Soulless Ghosty: Thank you, thank you, thank you. See? Now I'm repeating myself. XD Oh of course there will be FAX. FAX is good… Haha. I figured I do that for like the next chapter or I don't know. That's why I need assistance. **


End file.
